Saving Her
by Gleek149
Summary: Kimiko is badly hurt in a showdown. What will happen to her? Find out. Read and Review. ONESHOT


**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated on The Heylin Rose. I would have but my dad got rid of the story plot. So I am writing the one story my friend wrote in her exact writing. So if it doesn't sound like me remember, I didn't write the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the Necklace of Healing, or the Isenguard Arrows. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

**

**Saving Her**

**Raimundo**: Hey Omi, what's up?

**Omi**: I am trying to master the art of the net. **(Omi starts typing when a virus activates)**

NO!

**Raimundo**: Hey! Isn't that Kimiko's computer?

**Omi**: Yes **(in a squeaky voice)**

**Raimundo**: Really? What did you find!

**Dojo**: (followed by Kimiko and Clay) Guys, we got to go. A new Sheng Gong Wu has been activated.

**Kimiko**: What are you two doing on my computer?

**Raimundo and Omi**: Ummm… Let's go get that Sheng Gong Wu!

**Later in the Vault**

**Master Fung**: Hurry young dragons, choose your Wu.

**Kimiko**: Dibs on the Star Hanabi.

**Raimundo**: I call the Sword of the Storm.

**Omi**: Then I will be taking the Two Ton Tunic.

**Clay**: I guess that leaves me with the Serpents Tail.

**Omi**: Let's go Dojo!

**Later in the Rocky Mountains**

**Kimiko**: So Dojo, any idea what this Sheng Gong Wu does?

**Dojo**: It's called the Isenguard Arrows. You can never run out of arrows and the arrows shot lightning and thunder bolts. Well here we are, the Rocky Mountains.

**Omi**: Let's split to find it.

**Raimundo**: You mean let's split up.

**Omi**: Right. I will go with Kimiko.

**Raimundo**: In your dreams, Kimiko needs a man to protect her.

**Kimiko**: You're right Rai. Come on Clay.

**Clay**: Right behind you Kimiko.

**(Raimundo and Omi stand there with their mouths wide open)**

**Clay**: See anything yet Kimiko?

**Kimiko**: If I am right, I see Jack Spicer heading straight to the top of that mountain.

**Clay**: Let's go get him.

Clay and Kimiko race to the top of the mountain. Kimiko gets there first, but so does Jack.

**Jack Spicer**: Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Monkey Staff against your Star Hanabi. We start at the bottom of the mountain and race to get the Isenguard Arrows.

Raimundo and Omi come running over.

**Kimiko**: I accept your challenge. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown.

**Jack and Kimiko**: Gong-ye-Tempi!

**Raimundo**: Let's go Kimiko!

**Jack**: Monkey Staff!

At once Jack became a monkey and was able to climb much faster.

Kimiko used her martial arts skills by leaping from rock to rock.

**Omi**: Go Kimiko!

**Raimundo**: Bring the heat girl!

Jack Spicer was getting close. Thinking quickly, Kimiko aimed the Star Hanabi at the rock pile above Jack. The rocks came tumbling down. Unfortunately, Jack had his propellers so he flew out of the way.

That didn't help Kimiko. She tried getting out of the way but it was too late. The rocks had got to her and Jack had got the Wu.

**Raimundo**: KIMIKO!

**Jack Spicer**: The Isenguard Arrows and the Star Hanabi are mine!

Then with and evil laugh he flew off.

**Omi**: Kimiko!

**Raimundo**: Where are you?

Raimundo walked around the mountain and there he saw Kimiko on the ground. She was breathing, but not moving!

**Raimundo**: Over here!

He ran over to get Kimiko when Omi and Clay arrived. He tried to wake her up.

**Raimundo**: Kimiko! Kimiko wake up! **(Raimundo started to cry)**

**Clay**: She's out cold.

**Omi**: We have to get her back to the temple.

**Raimundo**: Right, and quickly. I will carry her.

**Back at the Temple**

**Kimiko**: Ohhh. What happened?

**Raimundo**: Don't worry about that Kim. Just rest.

Kimiko looked at herself to see that she was all bandaged up and could hardly move. She was in her room and so was Rai.

**Kimiko**: What happened and how did I get back?

**Raimundo**: Well, you were hit by a bunch of boulders, so we brought you back.

**Kimiko**: What about Jack and the Wu?

Raimundo took her hand and said,

**Raimundo**: We'll get it back.

Clay and Omi came in the room.

**Clay**: I brought you some of my Ma's favorite pea soup.

**Kimiko**: Thanks Clay.

Raimundo let go of her hand as Master Fung came in.

**Master Fung**: Kimiko, I have bad news for you. I don't think you will be with us muck longer.

**Kimiko**: **(in a weak voice) **What do you mean?

**Master Fung**: That is exactly what I mean. The more energy you use now, the less time you have to live.

Everyone looked at him, mouths open wide.

**Raimundo**: This can't happen! She's not that hurt, is she?

**Master Fung**: I am afraid she is. So she must rest that way we have time to try and find a cure.

Dojo came into the room.

**Dojo**: Guys, hurry up. A new Sheng Gong Wu has been activated.

**Omi**: But we can't leave. Kimiko is in need of us.

**Dojo**: That's shy we should go. Look at the scroll. It's called the Necklace of Healing. Put this on yourself or the person of your choice and they are healed of any wound instantly.

**Raimundo**: We have to get that wu!

**Dojo**: Then let's go! We don't have much time.

Everyone rushed out, except Raimundo.

**Raimundo**: I promise to get that wu and hurry back for you Kimiko. I won't let anything happen to ya.

**Kimiko**: I have faith in ya Rai.

Then she drifted off to sleep as Raimundo went out the door.

**In Brazil**

**Dojo**: Here we are in the city of Brazil.

**Raimundo**: My home town. This will be easy as pie.

**Jack Spicer**: Don't think so, Xiaolin Losers. Jack Bots attack!

**Raimundo**: You guys handle the bots. I'll look for the necklace.

Jack and Rai both looked around the streets. Then Rai was in the market and he spotted the wu at a stand. He went up to get it, but so did Jack.

**Raimundo**: Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Sword of the Storm against your Isenguard Arrows. The first to fall into the water loses.

**Jack Spicer**: Alright, I accept your challenge.

**Jack and Rai**: Gong-ye-Tempi!

**Jack**: Isenguard Arrows!

The thunder and lightning came at Raimundo fast.

**Raimundo**: Sword of the Storm.

Raimundo's Sword sent the thunder and lightning back to Jack, which sent him flying off his feet. But he had his propellers to back him up.

**Clay**: You got to take out his propellers to take him out, partner.

**Jack**: You can't defeat me! Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Wuya**: Impressive Jack.

**Jack**: Thanks, Isenguard Arrows!

This time it sent Rai off the rock. He caught himself by stabbing the Sword of the Storm into the rock. He hung there for a minute.

**Jack**: Now to finish you off. Isenguard Arrows!

The rock burst into bits, but Raimundo didn't hit the water. Instead he glided across on the sword and came up crushing Jack's propellers.

Jack came tumbling down, smacking into the water.

**Omi**: You showed him, Raimundo.

**Clay**: I'll say.

**Raimundo**: Come on, we have to get back to Kimiko, now!

**Back at the Temple**

Raimundo came running in with Omi and Clay behind him.

**Raimundo**: Is she still alright Master Fung?

**Master Fung**: She is very weak. You must give it to her.

Raimundo put it around her neck.

**Raimundo**: Necklace of Healing!

Nothing happened. She still didn't move. Rai knelt down and grabbed her hand. Then all of a sudden, the necklace started to glow even brighter tan at the start of a showdown.

Kimiko awoke and seemed to be unharmed. The bandages were gone and she was very happy. She reached up to Rai who was still holding her hand and gave him a hug.

**Kimiko**: Thank you… to everyone. I couldn't live without you.

Everyone laughed, even when Kimiko gave a small kiss to Rai as a special thank you.

* * *

**Done. Well what do ya think? I still didn't make this story up. I just wrote for my friend, who doesn't know how. Well, either way, read and review.**


End file.
